


fucked if i know

by everyoneknewseanmcloughlinwasabadass



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Funny, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, but jokey smut, dont read this, kudos please???, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneknewseanmcloughlinwasabadass/pseuds/everyoneknewseanmcloughlinwasabadass
Summary: Everything you don't want in this ship.
(JOKE - WRITTEN FOR COMEDIC PURPOSES)





	

Top of the morning to you ladddddies my name is jack poopy eye and today i am joined with markipooper

 

Jek ru drunk

 

No im not fuckin drunk ru drunk merk

 

I cant drink you dumbaass but im drunk on your eyes

 

Merk

Jack

Fuck me merk

No jack thats gay

Pls merk ily

No

But i need it

No

but i need it

No

But i need it

Fine jesis fuckin crist jack go get lube

Yes merk pls where is it

Up chicas ass

Oh

She ate it while i was fucking felix last night

You fucked felix wtf mark i thought you loved me

He paid me 3oo dollars

Wtf u prostitute

yes

Oh ok then its okay pls fuck me i want you

Wait jack are you clean

What

Are you gonna make my dick look like health class pictures

No

Good

Ok

Lets

Get

Started

 

Then they both died from penetrationitis


End file.
